


Yeah

by tiredd_writer



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredd_writer/pseuds/tiredd_writer





	Yeah

I’m feeling pretty good and excited because I made out with my girlfriend for the first time!! It wasn’t long or too crazy but it felt really good ?? Ok yeah I’m excited and wanted to say it ok bye


End file.
